1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical film for use in a backlight unit, and more particularly to a diffusing film having a microlenses arranged in an embossed pattern on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display systems, e.g., liquid crystal displays, using backlight units for illumination include plural optical films which serve to concentrate or diffuse light output from a light source, e.g., a light guide, within a backlight unit.
In recent years, interest in optical films having improved brightness through enhancement of light utilization efficiency has gradually increased in the related art. A diffusing film refers to any kind of component that can be used to increase the uniformity of the intensity distribution of light to a viewer while maintaining total luminous transmittance. In particular, diffusing films disguise the structure of the light source being used and smooth the intensity distribution output form the light source.
Such diffusing films are applied to displays used in a wide variety of applications, e.g., vehicle navigation systems, mobile phones, PDAs, notebook computers, monitors for desktop computers, TVs, and the like.